


Funky Femslash February 2020

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Fallout 4, Ghostbusters (2016), Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, happy endings, keepin it gay and groovy, keepin' it groovy, lots of 60's and 70's shit, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: Keepin it funky with the femslash as we cruise into February. got some good ships here and some OTP's as well. Will be adding more as this goes along.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann, Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Nicki/Darlene
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Rainbow (GB 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtz share a kiss with the view of a lifetime and with rainbows in the sky, they fall deeper into love.

1\. Rainbow

“I’m glad we come down to see your family, Holtz.” Erin said as they lay on the picnic blanket.

“Me too, it always rains down here but look,” Holtz said as she pointed upward towards the sky, “a gaybaby has been born.”

Erin snorts. The view, oh it was such a gorgeous, serene view that they would have never seen in New York. 

“That’s a rainbow, not a-oh is this one of your jokes?”

“Yep. Just like the time I told you to touch my metal machine and you touched the proton pack.”

“You know that goes over my head. I can’t catch those references and besides, the rainbow is pretty.”

Holtz nodded as she and Erin lay on the blanket, staring up at the sky.

The scenery was breathtaking. It was almost heaven.

"It was funny, just not at first. I'm sorry, Jill." Erin said as Holtz held her hand and gave a hearty chuckle.

"Yeah but I got a snort out of you Gilbert." Holtz said with a smile, "it's almost if you are head over treads in love with me."

Another snort.

"The fact that your family not only let you buy a half-track but paint it rainbow, while we watch a rainbow, in Hawaii." Erin said as she gave Jillian a peck on the forehead.

"Hey, she was my first baby, baby. I have driven that in many parades when I am here." Jillian said as she nuzzled Erin, "wanna go back down?"

"A few more minutes, Holtz. How many times do you get to see this?" Erin said and gave her a knowing look, now was not the time to be a smartass.


	2. Bloom (Mafia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicki and Darlene enjoy a fine spring afternoon in Boston. For the prompt, "Bloom". Takes place post-Mafia 3.

1974

Nicki loved walking down to the Public Garden and today was no different. The flowers were in full bloom and the scents, oh how they could inspire new ideas.

  
The flowers were on fire. Darlene had another hour left on her shift before she got off.

  
Nicki started sketching and stared at the flowers.

  
Oh how, they bloomed.

  
She had always asked her daddy were the flowers had gone. He never gave her a straight answer but this? This is where they had gone.

  
“You sketchin’ lil’ ol me?” Darlene asked as she sat down next to Nicki, giving her a hug and a little peck.

  
“No, the flowers baby. I ain’t never seen em in bloom like this.” Nicki said as she put her pencil down.

  
“This is our second spring here.

  
“Last spring didn’t have the right bloom. Look at the mums, the light is right for em’. Not like last year.”

  
Darlene smiled.

  
This was the Nicki she loved more than anything. The Nicki who loved to draw, the Nicki who was free and the one who loved her.

  
“What’s got you grinning?”

  
“Watchin’ you draw. How long you been here?”

  
Nicki smirked.

  
“An hour and before that I was at the bookstore. I found some Chopin.”

  
“I love when you read. The racy ones, those pulp novels you get are my favorite. Give me ideas, spring pecker.” Darlene said, breathlessly as she nipped at Nicki’s ear.

  
Nicki blushed.

The flowers were indeed in bloom and so were they


	3. Secret (Mafia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darlene has a secret and puts it all on the line for Nicki. Will Nicki say yes?

July 7, 1968

  
It was a secret that she didn’t want to keep. Darlene knew that Nicki didn’t care much about fancy things but this was different. The ring in her pocket weighed her down.

They had been together for six months and deep down Darlene, wanted to spend the rest of her life with Nicki. 

Nicki barged in and picked up her coat. They were going to have a quiet night in and Darlene was going to cook her gumbo

"Can't talk long, there's another problem at the distillery and ain't gonna get home till' mornin."

Darlene frowned.

Nicki didn't notice the way Darlene had been pacing.

"Is it gonna burn down if you ain't there?" Darlene asked, holding her sweater close.

"Yes, if it ain't me they send Bear and Bear don't know shit about whiskey." Nicki said, she took an exhale on her cigarette. 

"Tonight?" 

"I can make it up to you. Tomorrow, at Perla's." Nicki said, reaching for Darlene who gave her a knowing look.

"Are you?" Darlene said, pointedly 

"I'll call Bear. I'm sure he can handle it." Nicki said, sighing, "you drive a good point home. I don't wanna be doing this forever." 

Darlene nodded and led Nicki to the little table of oyster spaghetti, all her favorites. 

"I made us a nice dinner. Happy three months cher." Darlene said as she pulled the chair for Nicki. 

"Darlene, you didn't have to-

"I wanted to cher. You are important to me, very important which is why I gotta ask you," Darlene paused and dug into her pocket, "will you stay with me, forever?" 

Nicki took the ring and examined it, crying softly. 

"Baby, I didn't mean-

"I thought-unlovable- Darlene, the answer is yes. A million and one times yes." Nicki said through her tears. 


	4. Denim  (GB 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something new, something old, some mid-80s Holtzbert with some Flashdancey/ Dirty Dancing vibes

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_  
_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_Heaven is A Place on Earth, Belinda Carlisle_

_1987_

J

Jillian slung her denim jacket on as she sat in her truck. It had been a long winter and she needed to get back into town.

She cranked up the old radio in her truck and sighed. It helped a lot when she was working at the mill and homestead, she didn’t like people.

People were trouble. People asked questions.

The drive in was fine and as she sat down in the diner; she noticed the new waitress.

“What can I get you baby?”

“Eggs scrambled, some grits, and coffee. Black as it can be, Erin?”

“Yep, that’s what my name tag says don’t it?”

Holtz just nodded and dug into the jacket dumping the money into the waitress’s hand. It had been a while since she had been in civilization, she missed it sometimes, but she had her dogs, ma and the mill up in the hills.

“Here’s that coffee.

The lumberjack in the booth nodded and her hair continued to stand up. Wind had tussled it up as she had been coming down the mountain.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. It-well it is my job after all.”

* * *

It was odd. Her midnight shift at the supermarket and in came Jillian Gorin, denim jacket draped over her shoulder and headphones.

Abby had told her the story that the townies knew.It wasn’t her business to poke but, it made sense now.

Mostly. 

She still couldn't shake their last encounter at the diner. Jillian was a beautiful person, Erin could see it. 

“That’s it?” Erin asked as Jillian put down the cans and nodded.

“Oh, and the Irene Cara cassette—Ma doesn’t like it but I want it.” Jillian said as she slid the cassette down the belt alongside some chipped beef and bread. 

Erin nodded, "I like her and Belinda. They make good music. have you listened to Laura Brannigan?”

“What are you doing in a town like this?” Holtz asked, eating a Pringle as Erin bagged the last of her groceries. 

“Divorced, living with a friend until I get back on my feet. He used to hit me until I started hitting back.” Erin said as she finished with the last bag and handed it to Gorin. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with Abby and I to the drive-in next weekend. They’re replaying Grease.”

“I’ll see you there.”

* * *

Erin was early. She saw the pickup and walked up, smiling. Jillian sat up and she was wearing her denim jacket.

“Good to see ya again, Erin with an E.”

“I really said that didn’t I?”

“Yep. I got every candy you could want-and ma made some homemade popcorn.” Jillian said as Erin looked in the cabin of the truck.

“Can I get in the back

“Yeah-I just have to get the gate down and grab the blankets.” Jillian said as she hopped out the truck cab and tossed the blankets in the back, throwing her jacket in the bed, and undoing the gate.

She hopped in first and helped Erin get in, covering her shoulders with her denim jacket and a blanket.

“Ah, this is comfy after all. What is this blanket?” Erin asked, rubbing her hand on the blanket and smiling as Jillian lay next to her.

“Fleece.

“I think I’m falling for you Erin Gilbert.” Jillian said as she lay out on the bed of the truck and stared up at the screen.

Erin felt a tear and held Jillian’s hand as they watched the opening animation. Jillian chuckled as she had always loved the goofiness of it and Erin was smiling again.

“The feeling is mutual, Jillian” Erin said as she leaned in and kissed her, leaning in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I've been dealing with this shitty gastro bug that I get every year and I am just coming over the hump of the illness. Plus, this is coming out now cause uni is all online.


	5. Note (Mafia III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darlene and Nicki share a late night coffee after getting a note.

Note – Mafia III  
“On run, be back after midnight.” The note said and Darlene sighed.

  
She knew Nicki was working hard at the distillery and the money she was making, it’d be enough to get out eventually. 

  
Darlene had a job down in the French Ward, but it was a waiting job at one of the “institutions” of New Bordeaux. it was just a place for Southern Union and Dixie Mafia to eat with the occasional straggler of a tourist coming into eat.

  
This life was getting to be too much for her. Nicki was out late, making sure her daddy was okay and sound.

  
She partly knew why

  
Danny.

  
It was an unspoken dance of grief that Nicki carried on every night and she was hurting.

After she proposed, they agreed that a move in a year or so would be good for them. They had settled on Boston. Darlene knew some Acadians up there who could put them up for a while until they could stand on their feet again.

  
The door opened.

  
“You stayed up for ol’ me?” Nicki asked as she hung her sweater on the coat rack.

  
“Yeah. Made your coffee just the way you like it.

  
“Decaf, yeah. That’s some good stuff. Thank you Darlene. Have I told you I love you?" Nicki said as she sat back on the couch and was finally able to unwind. 

"Always nice to hear cher. 


	6. Upside Down (GB 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upside down.. Erin's been feeling upside down and will Holtz right her again? Yes, yes she will.

“I’ve been feeling upside down since we started dating.” Erin confessed to Jillian after one long day of busting.

‘Good upside down or bad upside down?”

“good and bad. I just feel-I don’t know. Kinda like Spider-Girl.”

“You got bit by a radioactive spider ghost as a kid Gilbert?”

“No-gah. Why is this so hard?” Erin glared a Holtz, “don’t say it.”

“that’s what she said. Tell me, what’s been making you feel like my second favorite comic heroine girl?”

‘who’s the first?”

‘Tank Girl

“Okay, okay so you remember the last bust we went on?” Erin asked, holding the sheets close to her chest.

“Yeah. Angry ghost terrifying an eleven-year-old-schiese ein zebra.

“Shit is right and I keep having panic attacks-why did you think I ran-

Erin stared up at the ceiling and wondered why her path had led here. She had to find it eventually, whatever had led her here.

“Do you think we can escape fate?”

“I don’t- never thought about it before. Why?”

“I keep thinking about fate. Were we fated to be together Holtz?” Erin said as she lay there, upside down and questioning life.

“I think so-I think we were. You make my life click." 

"Then why do I feel upside down?" 

"Babe, come lay back properly," Holtz pulled Erin back into bed and forced her to not be spider Erin, "there we are my little Prongle," 

Erin smiled as Holtz gave her a kiss on the head, "get some sleep babe. You'll need it when we go kick ghost ass again. I love you." 

"I know." 


	7. Dark (Fallout 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Blue share an initamte moment around the campfire.

“It’s dark.

Blue struck her lighter and lit the fire pit.

“See, it’s not so bad Piper. We have light.” Deline said, soft as the night sang it’s song.

Piper lay beside her as Deline tended to the fire and the radstag fillet. Deline was a great hunter.

“I’m not worried, not now anyway. With the fire.

“Piper, I used to camp in zhe’ Pyrnees wih my papa. Darkness is nothing new and it’s nothing to fear.”

“It’s different-no, I grew up no, Nat was scared of the dark.”

Blue was such a natural when it came to dealing with the dark. She was a light in the black, beckoning for others to come and add to the light piercing through the darkness that had surrounded the vastness of the commonwealth.

“Toi was scared of mole rats?” Deline teased as Piper couldn’t help but chuckle.

“The Raiders used to rig them with mines and broken needles, then send them up to our gates,” Piper said waving her hand I n the air, “we couldn’t even use that meat-and do you know what its like trying to keep a toddler away from that?”

“Mama wasn’t around qui est-ce?

Piper shrugs and waves her hand near the fire, wincing softly.

“Zhe’ the fire is chaud mon avenir. You don’t put anything you don’t want to lose in zhere.”

Piper looked up at Deline and smiled soft, before going in for a kiss. Piper loved how Deline tasted and Deline put up no resistance to the kiss.

Deline pulled back and smirked, “how funny, a small burn can light your fire. More than usual anyway.”

"Thanks Blue. You have first watch?" 

"I'll keep watch. You catch some sleep mon avenir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got really busy at the end of February, shit happened and the world went crazy, just updating now.


End file.
